Castling into it
by contrite shadow
Summary: A body is discovered in the Dog Run at Tompkins Square Park. Castle learns some harsh facts about life on the streets.


"Castling into it"

Tompkins Square Park is quiet tonight. There are the regulars on Crusty Row and the chess tables. But no one at the northern entrance to see two men enter. And, if there had been anyone, they wouldn't have thought twice about one of the men clutching his abdomen and groaning in pain before vomiting on the sidewalk. Nor that the man's arms are covered in bruises, or that blood from his nose is smeared over his face and down his filthy shirt. But even someone used to such sights would find it unusual that only one man exits the park, leaving his companion to die alone in the Dog Run.

Early the next morning, the team is already at the scene by the time Castle arrives with coffee. It's such a perfect day, that the police tape seems more obscene than usual. Castle is met by a cacophony of angry words and excited barking. He wades through the crowd of onlookers, both human and canine. Recognizing him, a uniformed officer allows him access. Beckett gratefully accepts a coffee before saying, "The victim appears to be a transient. There are still a few living in and around the park. Looks like a drug overdose. Time of death was between 3 and 5am. Lanie will tell us more."

Looking up from examining the body Lanie and does just that, "Not an overdose. I'll know more after the autopsy, of course. But it looks like he ingested rat poison."

Beckett asks, "Wouldn't it take a _lot_ of poison to kill an adult?"

Nodding, Lanie replies, "A massive dose. And it would have been administered over a period of days, with symptoms gradually worsening. A visit to any doctor in that time would have saved his life. So he was probably murdered. Also, I found this note in his shirt pocket. "

After glancing at it Beckett gains their full attention with, "_Because that's what you use to kill a rat_." Looking at the crowd she says to Ryan and Esposito, "I don't like our chances of tracing the killer's steps. But try anyway. Get a statement from the person who discovered the body, then call the precinct for some help and canvass the businesses and apartments this side of the park. Castle and I will talk to the other transients, if they haven't bolted. Thanks Lanie."

Beckett consults a uniformed officer for a few seconds, then motions for Castle to follow her, "We're in luck. The beat officers on duty this morning rounded up the usual suspects and are holding them for questioning near Avenue A."

Quickening his step to catch up Castle exclaims, "I'm going to meet the Mole People?"

Frowning at his inappropriate enthusiasm Beckett chastises, "Not _mole _people Castle, just people. Besides, those tunnels were closed years ago, and the shanty towns were bulldozed. Hardly anyone lives on the streets around here anymore, though most of them are well known to the 12th. It's likely that the victim knew their killer. There are regular fights here at night and occasionally they end with someone stabbed, or beaten to death. Though poisoning is unusual."

"I'm surprised that you always investigate." At her frown he says, "Well, not surprised that _you_ would investigate. I mean that I didn't think the NYPD would bother much with street people."

"Murder is murder Castle. And sometimes it's _not_ about drugs or gangs."

Knowing that she's talking about her mother's murder shuts him up. And they walk the length of the park in a comfortable, but profound silence.

At the chess tables, half a dozen rather vocal people are being detained by exasperated officers. The younger detainees look like members of a punk band. The others would blend in at any city in the world. As Castle and Beckett approach they hear, "You're breaking your own rules, man. The sign clearly says that no one can sit on these benches, _unless_ they're playing chess." A police officer repeats the mantra, "Just sit down and shut up. Detectives will be here soon to review your statements." On seeing Beckett her relief is palpable, "Morning detective. These people were in the park last night. Unfortunately, they don't have anything useful to add. But I thought you might want to interview them."

"Thanks, officer…?"

"Gutierrez ma'am…uh, sir."

"Beckett, just Beckett is fine."

"Thankyou, detective Beckett."

A young man, slurs, "This is fucking harassment. This is a public place and we have the right to assemble."

So Beckett zeroes in on him, "You were in the park last night, Mr…?"

"Castbound; by name and by nature." Castle writes that one down.

Officer Gutierrez interjects, "Real name; Chris Brown."

Beckett nods her thanks and continues, "Where were you last night from 3am to 5am?"

He nods to a nearby path, lined with benches and says, "I was on the Row."

"Can anyone verify this?"

He nods to his friends and says, "Sure; Cookie Monster, Gordo and Squirt were there with me. We had a party." Castle is furiously writing in his notepad, "Can you repeat those names, please?"

"Hey man. All rights reserved."

"Oh, of course. This is just research."

Ignoring the interruption Beckett asks, "Are you aware that someone was murdered here last night?"

Evidently, they were _not_ aware that their dead comrade had been murdered, and look at each other in nervous disbelief. A young woman asks, "Someone stabbed Boo?"

Realizing that they know nothing about the murder Beckett wraps it up, "Is there anyone who might be able to tell us what happened last night?"

"The King. He's here every night, and he notices everything."

Gutierrez offers clarification, "The King of TSP; real name unknown." Glancing at her watch she continues, "By now he'll be in the library. He's there most days, especially as it gets cold. They let him stay until closing. Because he keeps clean and doesn't bother anyone."

Confused Castle asks, "What does he do at the library?"

Frowning slightly at his lack of insight Gutierrez answers, "He reads."

As promised, the King of TSP is reading at the library. Beckett shows her badge and says, "Good morning Mr. King. I'm detective Beckett and this is Rick Castle. I'd like to ask you a few questions about recent activity in the park. You were there last night. Did you see anything unusual?"

"I prefer _The_ King. But, as you've asked so politely, I'll answer your questions. Yesterday I saw a camel go through the eye of a needle, an Angel fell to earth, and then I beheld flames of fire from within a bush."

Patience already worn thin Beckett insists, "Mr. King, if you don't cooperate I'll have to take you in."

"According to State Law and countless precedents you may do so. But my truth will remain the same."

Sensing that Beckett is close to the edge Castle assists, "You mean that a rich man got into heaven."

Nodding, King says, "He was handing out soup at lunch, but I could tell that he was Shiny."

Castle and Beckett ask, "Shiny?"

Delighted to have a new audience for his theory King explains, "Almost without exception there are only two types of people in this world; those that wear shiny shoes with ease and those that are only comfortable in scruffy shoes. Sometimes one of the Shiny will dress Scruffy, and vice versa. But I can always tell the difference. That's what I saw yesterday; a Shiny wearing scruffy shoes."

While Castle tries to make sense of it all Beckett asks, "Did you recognize the man?"

"Of course. He's famous on the Lower East Side; celebrity chef James Mansfield. I guess he was "giving back" to the community."

Castle has been looking at shoes and asks, "So Beckett and I are Shiny?"

Without looking down King says, "You're Shiny. She's one of the exceptions." At Castle's confused look he explains further, "It's not really about the shoes. When we met you looked at my face. The Shiny do that, because they have pride and no fear. But _she_ sees everything. Now, it's already obvious that the detective has pride. So that makes her a Shiny. But only fear teaches vigilance, so that makes her a Scruffy too. Get it now?"

Castle tentatively nods and starts scribbling notes. Beckett asks King, "You saw an angel fall to earth?"

With real regret he says, "Yesterday a pretty young thing, enamored of Castbound, took her first hit. She's one of us now."

"And the burning bush?"

Smiling now King says, "Ah, poor Crystal. She'd picked up lice at a shelter. Last night she decided to evict them by burning them out of their home."

Castle is horrified, "She set her head on fire?"

Rolling her eyes Beckett says, "Pubic lice, Castle."

He mouths, "Oh." Then winces and lowers his hands while exclaiming, "Ouch!"

After glancing at her notes Beckett asks King, "Did you see Mr. Mansfield last night?"

"No. The Shiny are mostly afraid of the dark."

"But not you."

"Me? No. I'm only afraid of my Dark Intent. Everyone has it, but not everyone can muster the rage to let it out. I keep mine on a leash with the pills they give me."

Before Castle can ask about _Dark Intent_, and delay her further, Beckett says, "Thankyou Mr. King. If you think of anything else, please contact the precinct. And don't leave the area, as we may have more questions for you."

"My dear lady, I have nowhere else to go."

Beckett turns to leave. Soon as her back is turned Castle whispers, "_So, did you ever meet any of the Mole People_?"

Without breaking stride Beckett growls, "Castle!"

Back at the precinct Beckett is detailing the case on the murder board, when Castle suddenly asks, "How does he stay clean?"

At her obvious confusion he asks, "_How_ does The King stay clean, if he lives on the streets? I sometimes have trouble doing that when I'm away from home, and I travel first class."

Continuing writing Beckett says, "Well, the bathroom at the library is pretty good. Some shelters have complete facilities. And a few local businesses occasionally permit use of their showers, when someone needs to get clean for a job interview, or court appearance."

Pondering this for a while he then asks, "How does he survive? He doesn't appear to have a job."

Still writing she explains, "If he's taking medication, then he's probably on disability. So he gets enough for food and not much else. But he's an alcoholic, so he probably spends most of the check on booze. Those in need can get a meal at shelters in the evening. And local charities hand out food every day."

"How do you know he's an alcoholic?"

"I'm a cop."

"So that's why he's homeless?"

Finally giving up on the board she sighs and faces him, "There's not usually just one reason Castle. A lot of them were abused or neglected as children. Some lose their home because of economic problems…a lot recently. Perhaps, like King, physical or mental problems prevent them from keeping a job. Others lose control of their life because of substance abuse. Many of them get into trouble and re-offend. And a few are all-of-the-above. He's probably got a file. I'll call Records.

Grateful to have found a distraction for Castle, Beckett finishes updating the board just before Lanie calls. Castle is so rapt in his reading, that he motions Beckett to go without him. Lanie has a surprise, "He _was_ killed by rat poison, but by injection, not ingestion. The poor man bled to death, internally. He would have been in agony as blood poured from his organs, and into his joints. Even with the amount of heroin in his veins." Lifting up the victim's arm she points out one needle mark amongst many others, and continues, "I only spotted this one because of the faint blue coloring in and around the site. There's hesitation marks and it missed the vein, though it still proved fatal. I'd say that the killer is unused to needles. Tox already identified the poison as liquid concentrate difethialone. It's a second-generation anti-coagulant used to make rodenticides. It kills much quicker than first-generation poisons; hours, instead of days. Because of this it was banned earlier this year. And it was only ever available for commercial use. So the killer is, or has connection to, a licensed pest controller."

Looking up from her notes Beckett says, "So he wasn't poisoned over several days?"

"Nope, it was more like 2-3 hours. This stuff works _fast_."

"Thanks Lanie, this will make things a _lot_ easier."

It's almost end-of-shift when Ryan and Esposito make it back to the station. Esposito begins, "We know the killer entered near the basketball courts, and that the victim was still alive, because we found fresh vomit on the path. Lanie confirms that it came from our victim. We've got some shoe prints, so we know the suspect wears men's size 10. But the scene was too contaminated for much else. Umm…type of shoe is Nike Air Max+, 2011. They're expensive, but reasonably common. "

Ryan continues, "It's mostly apartment blocks that side of the park; probably why the killer chose that entrance, because there's not much foot traffic from the nightclubs. So we had no luck finding a witness yet. Uniformed will continue the canvass, just in case. Oh, if our killer is someone who has a beef with transients, then we have a _lot_ of suspects."

Esposito agrees, "Yeah, gentrification attracted a lot of up-market businesses to the area, along with several upwardly-mobile couples and families. _None_ of them want to be accosted by…" he glances at his notes before reading, "Some drunk bum with his pants down, pissing on his own shoes."

Beckett asks, "What about the person who found the body?"

Ryan pleads, "Nothing. But _please_ don't make me go back there." At Beckett's questioning look he explains, "She wouldn't shut up about her dog. I had to listen to every detail of her dog's first birthday, from the bone-shaped cake to the cat piñata." Shuddering, he continues, "Weird."

Thinking over what they've told her, Beckett says, "None of the victim's associates had a reason to kill him, and the MO doesn't fit them anyway. So our suspect is most likely someone fairly new to the neighborhood, who doesn't approve of transients; someone unfamiliar with syringes, and with access to restricted rat poison used by pest controllers."

Castle asks, "Do any of the businesses have a rat problem?"

Ryan answers, "This is New York. They _all_ have a rat problem."

Tapping her pen on her cheek Beckett adds, "But you might be on to something Castle. There are a _lot_ of rats in and around TSP, even for New York. Parks and Recreation have been trying to get rid of them for years. Some people insist that it's impossible while local charities give food to the transients. The trash cans in the area are rat-proofed, but a lot of uneaten food ends up on the ground."

Castle catches on, "So…the killer could be someone, not just with a rat problem, but whose business is under threat from constant infestation?"

Beckett turns to talk to the boys, but they've anticipated her request and say, "Contact the Health Department for business owners adjacent to the park who might be in debt because of fines for repeated violations of the health code." "On it!"

Beckett is writing again, but she can sense that Castle wants to say something. Finally she can't stand it anymore and turns to him, silently giving him permission.

One eyebrow raised for dramatic effect he declares, "I smell a rat!"

Glad to get back into playing chess (and relieved to have a productive way to procrastinate) Castle daily pesters Alexis for a game. When she refuses to give into his bullying, he practices online. It's during one of these games that Beckett calls about another homicide near Tompkins Square Park. Remembering the chess tables at the park, Castle pockets his travel set and heads out.

The crime scene is an alley near the park. On arrival Castle can see that the victim is Castbound. His friends are lingering nearby. They're in various degrees of sobriety, or the lack thereof. But they're all much more subdued this morning. Ryan and Esposito are interviewing them, while Lanie does her prelim. Castle hands Beckett her coffee, just as Lanie motions for them to squat down and take a closer look at the body, "See here; the same blue coloring at the puncture site. And he's been practicing, because he hit the vein first time." Then she points out the note visible in the victim's shirt pocket.

Beckett removes the note and glances at it, before putting it back. Keeping her voice low, she asks, "So we have a serial killer, targeting transients?"

Lanie nods and says, "Looks like."

Resigning herself to another long day, Beckett thanks her and stands up. It's then that she notices the object visible inside Castle's jacket, "You brought your chess set to the crime scene?"

Moving to conceal it far too late Castle protests, "What, I'm not allowed to have a hobby?"

Shaking her head in disbelief Beckett begins comparing notes with Ryan and Esposito.

Castle realizes that The King is not present, and the library isn't open yet, so he asks Gutierrez for his whereabouts. She grimaces and replies, "Not a good day for The King today. He got his check yesterday. So he would have been drinking all night. If he's sober he might be at the chess tables."

Having overheard this Beckett says to Castle, "We've got nothing. Castbound didn't make it to the park last night. And he was long-dead when they found him. Maybe King saw something."

The King is by himself at a table, apparently playing chess without pieces. He doesn't appear to notice when Beckett greets him. When he ignores her a second and a third time she moves to touch him, but Castle intervenes, "Wait, I think he's actually playing a game. He's almost finished." Annoyed, but curious, Beckett steps back and folds her arms. After a couple of minutes The King says, "Checkmate!" and appears to notice them for the first time. He's looking decidedly worse for wear, but greets them warmly, "Mr. Castle, and detective Beckett. How are you both this fine morning?"

Beckett replies, "We're well, thankyou. I presume you've heard about Mr. Brown…Castbound?"

"Yes, I heard. Is it the same killer?"

After considering how much to tell him she says, "It could be. We're hoping that you might have seen something?"

"Sadly, no. Last night my vision was obscured by the bottom of a bottle. But I am currently short of funds and will remain vigilant tonight."

"Mr. King, I know you don't approve of shelters. But, for your own safety, I think you should reconsider until we solve this case. I can organize a bed and a bus pass to get you there."

To Castle he says, "Did I not say she is exceptional?" and to Beckett, "Your concern is touching, but I am safer here, where I belong."

Shrugging, she thanks him and says to Castle, "You staying?"

Mystified as to how she can read him so well, he answers, "Yeah, I'll catch up."

Beckett glances back to see The King setting up chess pieces, as Castle hands over his coffee.

It's late when Castle finds his way back to the station. Beckett greets him with, "Did you win?"

"Are you kidding? The guy can memorize entire games, and replay them in his head…with or without chess pieces! But I might have a lead. The King was explaining his Shiny/Scruffy theory again and it got me thinking about that Shiny Chef he saw. So I asked about the guy's shoes. He's certain that they were orange Nikes. I checked on the way here; Nike Air Max+ are available in orange!"

"It's a good thought Castle. He's also on the Health Department's list. But he has an alibi for last night. James Mansfield owns a restaurant and a club near the park. Last night he was at the restaurant until 10.30pm, then the club from 11pm until almost 5am. Lanie says the poison was injected between midnight and 2am. So he couldn't have done it."

Beckett starts packing up and grabs her jacket to leave, then hesitates before saying, "You know he probably won't get better, right?"

Castle considers feigning ignorance, but relents, "Yeah, I know. But…well, he was a professor of literature and a lay preacher. He even had a family. Then he started drinking more and more. Until he was drunk the afternoon he picked up his daughter from school. He lost control of the car and, when he came out of the coma, his daughter was dead and his wife had left him. That could have been me."

"First of all; you're not an alcoholic. Secondly; you're not like that Castle."

With a wry smile he says, "Well, I'd never be a lay preacher. But I was prone to excess in my youth."

Knowing enough of his past to not let that slide she asks, "Prone to excess?"

"Ok, I kind of went off the rails. And you _know_ that Meredith was no help."

Knowing the answer she asks anyway, "So what happened?"

Smiling at the memory he says, "Alexis. I just couldn't be that person and be a father."

"That's the difference Castle. A man who could give up a life of decadence, dissipation and debauchery for their daughter would never drive drunk with them in the car."

He realizes that she's right and Beckett is rewarded with a genuine smile. They're walking towards the elevator when Castle says, "Debauchery?"

"Too harsh?"

"Perhaps. Nice alliteration though."

With an added police presence, and most of the park's residents safe in nearby shelters, the night passes uneventfully at Tompkins Square Park. The detectives are forced to review what little evidence they already have. Within minutes Castle is bored beyond limits and heads to the park. He's sitting outside a candy store, sipping a milkshake with his new friends, when he encounters Ryan and Esposito. Proffering the tall glass he says, "Hey guys. You should try this Egg Cream. It's the best I've ever had!"

After yet another day interviewing angry business owners Ryan and Esposito are simply not in the mood to play. Seeing this, Castle says his goodbyes and slurps the last of his drink before joining them. Testing the waters he ponders aloud, "Why is it called an Egg Cream? I mean, there's no _egg_ or _cream_ is there?" Ryan glances at Esposito to see him also trying not to smile, so he says, "Like Boston Baked Beans." Esposito adds, "Or Buffalo Wings."

With Castle tagging along for entertainment it seems like no time at all before they're back at the station. After they've reported to Beckett she adds a few details to the board before saying, "It looks like both murders were committed by the same person. But the MO differs slightly. Both victims were killed by an injection of rat poison. But, apparently overnight, the killer became an expert with needles. Lanie says that the first one was clearly done by an amateur, whilst the second was so expert that a triage nurse couldn't have done better. Also, we know that the first victim was accompanied to the Dog Run, presumably by his killer. But the second apparently died alone."

Ryan suggests, "What about two killers?"

Considering it Beckett agrees, "It's possible. Both of you try to find a connection between any of our suspects. Remember that their movements need to tie in with our time line. And start with James Mansfield. If there are two killers he could be one of them."

Thinking on what he's observed at the park Castle asks, "What about the surveillance cameras?"

"Nothing helpful. Given that our man is a local, it's not surprising that he'd know where they are."

Beckett is silently willing the board to give up the answer when Castle says, "I'm thinking of staying with The King tonight, for research."

Knowing that he'll do what he wants anyway she cautions, "I don't think that's a good idea. On any night it could be dangerous, and right now there's a killer stalking the streets."

"But he's targeting heroin addicts, which I'm clearly not. And there are more police in the park than there were during the riots."

With a shrug she reminds him, "Watch your back."

Relieved that she's not too upset Castle says goodnight. Unable to resist torturing him she adds, "Oh, and I've heard that Tea Tree shampoo can deter head-lice."

Nervously running a hand through his hair he thanks her and heads for the nearest pharmacy.

It's 4am when Beckett gets the call from Central Booking, that Castle has been arrested for drug possession and disorderly conduct. She considers not going. After all, she did warn him. But he would only be allowed to notify one person, and he chose her.

The scene at Central Booking is typical bedlam. Gutierrez spots her and explains, "A fight broke out, and Mr. Castle stepped in when someone attacked The King. Following procedure we searched everyone and found drug paraphernalia. So we brought them all in. I figured they're better off here right now anyway. We don't have enough to prosecute Mr. Castle." With a glance at Beckett's disheveled appearance she adds, "But maybe we have enough to hold him overnight?"

Stifling a yawn Beckett agrees, "Tempting. But, since I'm here, I might as well make sure he gets home."

"Ok, I'll take care of the paperwork. He's in a holding cell with The King. You know the way."

Castle is slumped over, holding an ice pack to his jaw. King exclaims, "Detective Beckett!" and Castle looks up with such relief on his face, that she forgives him on the spot. Then he opens his mouth, "Where have you been? I've been here for hours!"

"I was at home, in my bed, like you should have been!"

A familiar twinkle returns to his eye as he begins, "If I'd known that your bed was an option…"

Beckett simply spins on her heel to leave.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry. Kate, _please_ get us out of here." Lowering his voice he hisses, "_The toilet doesn't even work_."

Beckett hasn't even paused. Her hand is on the door handle when he yells, "I know how he did it!"

Frozen, Beckett weighs up the option of punishing him, as he deserves, or maybe catching the killer. Of course, she doesn't hesitate long and turns back, "How did he do it?"

Not trusting the dangerous look in her eye he counters, "Get us out first."

"Ok. But, if you're bluffing, you'll be right back here, and your cell-mate's name will be Bad Ass."

After she's gone, to check on the paperwork, The King reassures him, "Actually, I've met Bad Ass. He's a lamb. It's an ironic nickname."

James Mansfield is clearly nervous, but putting on a brave face, as he awaits interrogation. He shuffles in his chair when Castle and Beckett enter. Beckett begins, "Mr. Mansfield, do you know why you're here?"

"I've no idea. Do I need a lawyer?"

"That's entirely up to you. You're here because we think you're a serial killer."

Panic in his eyes Mansfield maintains his bluff, "What? That's crazy! If you're talking about those street people in the park, I was at my club both nights."

Beckett starts laying out paperwork as Castle explains, "Actually, you were only at your club for the second murder. You don't have an alibi for the first. Because you were injecting rat poison into a man's arm. He was so high, that he probably didn't even feel it. Then you came back later to "help" him to the park. Did someone almost see you? Is that why you came up with a better plan; to simply leave a loaded syringe where an addict would find it? Then you only needed to return and put the note in his pocket, before the body was discovered. You didn't even care who died, did you? "

Hate in his eyes Mansfield spits, "They're vermin!" Visibly struggling for control he continues, "That's not proof of anything."

Drawing his attention to the paperwork Beckett takes over, "No, it's not proof. But it's a good theory. Good enough to make us investigate further. Your businesses are in trouble. You've been convicted of five health code violations, amounting to several thousands of dollars in fines. And you were already in debt when you bought the club."

"That's not proof either. Lots of businesses are in trouble. And everyone has problems with the Health Department at some time."

"True. But I wasn't finished. The poison used in the murders is difethialone. The EPA has been trying to get it banned since 2008. Because of this they've been monitoring sales of the product. You hired a professional pest controller last year, to help get rid of rats at your restaurant. When a recall of difethialone was issued earlier this year he was an entire gallon short. Apparently someone stole it from his van, while he was working for you."

"Anyone could have stolen it. This is getting ridiculous. Can I go now?"

"Not even nearly Mr. Mansfield." Showing a warrant she says, "And we'd like your shoes."

"My shoes? What do you want my shoes for?"

Castle answers, "Because you wore them to the Dog Run. Some very clever people are going to find traces of soil and dog feces on them. That will place you at the scene…and you don't own a dog. _That_ is all detective Beckett needs for a warrant to search your home and businesses. Unless you want to tell us where you're storing the poison?"

"I'm _not_ giving you my shoes! And I want my lawyer."

Beckett says, "Of course, you can have your lawyer. But you'll remove your shoes first, or officers will remove them for you."

With the killer in custody, The King and his friends are holding a small memorial service for Boo and Castbound at the park. Castle has accepted the invitation to attend. The police on patrol are keeping a polite distance, so that they won't see the bottles being passed around.

Quietly buzzed himself Castle asks The King, "So, do I get a nickname now?"

"You already have yours…you're The Rook."

"Rook? Like the bird, or the chess piece?"

"You, my inebriated friend, are The Rook who protects The King."

Next morning is Saturday, and Castle is sleeping off the effects of last night when there's a knock on the door. Hoping it's someone holding aspirin, he opens it to see, "Beckett? What are you doing here?"

"The King is in hospital, and it doesn't look good. I thought you might want to come with me."

Shaken awake by the news he says, "Come in. I'll just be five minutes."

As Beckett drives to the hospital Castle asks, "Why didn't he call me? I gave him a phone."

Wishing it was anyone else breaking the news to him Beckett says, "Whatever you gave him would have been sold to buy alcohol."

Castle struggles with this harsh fact for a moment before asking, "So what happened?"

"He's bipolar, so he often gets depressed. And drinking makes it worse. Last night he finished a bottle, then smashed it against his head and stuck the remains into his neck. Gutierrez thought he'd been attacked. But he insists that he did it himself, because he was trying to remove his_ dark intent."_

Suddenly feeling too ill to trust opening his mouth Castle asks no more questions. On arriving at the hospital they discover that The King has been sick for a long time. That he's probably not strong enough to recover from the amount of blood lost. When they find his room The King appears unconscious. But he opens his eyes when Castle sits by the bed and murmurs, "Here's my Rook, come to protect me."

Already fighting back tears at the sight of all the bandages and tubes Castle asks, "What have you done to yourself?"

After a deep shuddering sigh he continues, "Don't look at me like that. It's not your fault. _Castling into it_ is a common mistake for beginners. Sometimes it's better to leave things as they are."

Unashamedly weeping now, Castle takes his hand and holds it until The King stops breathing.

Yet another memorial service at the park. But this one is attended by over a hundred people, from all walks of life. People are telling stories from The King's life, and somewhere in the crowd a song is playing, "I'd be a better person on the other side I'm sure. You'd find a way to help yourself and find another door. To shrug of minor incidents and make us both feel proud. I just wish I could be there to see you through."

Looking at the gathering Beckett says to Castle, "Not everyone thinks they're vermin."

The End

Where credit's due:

1. The site "neithermorenorless"

2. "Once by the Pacific" by Robert Frost

3. "Minor Incident" by Badly Drawn Boy


End file.
